Jealousy
by Haruka-Clone
Summary: The thoughts and feelings of the many people involved in Yuuki and Kaname's life. Focusing on the different reactions as a result of chapter 35 of the manga. YxK
1. Kaname

_**Jealousy**_

_Disclaimer__: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be a very wealthy Asian. Since I am not I therefore do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ This story covers events throughout the manga but mostly focuses on events after Chapter 35, May even contain Spoilers all the way up to Chapter 47._

* * *

Kaname relaxed as he watched his dear girl sleep. He had missed being close to her. The distance between them these past ten years had been so hard for him to deal with. Hiding their true relationship and watching her grow closer to that dirty ex-human had been agonizing. His control had stretched near its breaking point when the boy had dared to drink from her. His eyes started to glow red at those memories. Yuuki's blood was his alone just has his blood was hers and that damn Kiryuu had taken it like it had belonged to him. Kaname suppressed a low growl deep in his throat. As confidant as he had been that she would return to his side, it had not kept the fear of losing her at bay. He reached over slowly running his hand through her hair trailing gentle fingers over her neck and down her back. Her mere presence soothed his frayed nerves; it served to prove that there was no longer anything to fear. She was here, her memories returned, and he would not lose her now that she had finally come back to him. He smiled gently as Yuuki stirred, rubbing her eyes in a most adorable childlike manner.

"Kaname onii-sama?" She asked softly her eyes settling on his features. Kaname stood smoothly as she rolled onto her side to watch him.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked softly, turning towards the open bedroom doors. Yuuki nodded as she sat up pulling the large comforter around her shoulders.

"Are you leaving?" She asked watching his back strangely nervous about his possible absences. Kaname turned and graced her with another smile.

"I am not going far my dear girl." He said in a loving tone. "You can always join me in the sitting room." He reminded her holding in a pleased chuckle as she slipped from the bed to follow him.

She stood next to the coffee table observing the luxurious furniture as Kaname gathered his letters and paperwork arranging them within easy reach of the lounge before he casually sprawled on it. He watched as she fiddled with her fingers amused by her shyness. Smiling lovingly he held his hand out to her, slowly pulling her over to his side he guided her into a comfortable position. Yuuki blushed heavily unused to such intimate contact. She was lying on top of Kaname's firm body. Her head was cradled on his chest, while the rest of her body followed the line of his frame resting between his legs. His fingers trailed through her long hair.

Kaname was very pleased with how comfortable the position was. She fit very naturally against him. Then again she was born to be his wife and such a thing was only proper between them. He reached over picking up a letter with his free hand as Yuuki slowly relaxed back into sleep.

It was halfway through his third letter that Kaname became aware of a nearby presence. It took him only a few heartbeats to put a name to the glare he felt, Zero. Kaname could not help but feel a possessive kind of joy. Usually he did not like being observed, more so when Yuuki was in his company, but this was a special circumstance. He pretended to continue reading the letters apparently ignorant of the ex-human. This was a perfect opportunity to teach the boy exactly where each of them belonged in Yuuki's life.

Kaname schooled his expression to a faint smile his hand following Yuuki's hair down her back. The sudden change of pattern caused the young girl to stir rubbing her cheek against Kaname's chest sighing in a contented way as she cuddled closer to him. Sensing Zero's feelings intensify at the unconscious movement Kaname glanced out the window meeting the boys lavender gaze with a smug look. Yuuki was his; it was time the ex-human got over it. His sharp vampiric vision easily noticed the narrowing of Zero's eyes before the prefect lept off into the trees to continue his patrol of the school grounds. The pureblood smiled self assuredly. Maybe now the boy would stop trying to use her insecurities of adapting to the night class and her pureblood status to confuse her about where she belonged and who she belonged to.

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_This is just another little drabble type thing to help me get into the mind and voice of Kaname in preparation for my longer story "The Revival". Many of the ideas may be repeated in some form or another in Revival. Give me a review so I can know how you think I did on Kaname's POV!  
_

_Okay so I'm taking request for characters to do. Preferably someone whose POV would be showing jealously towards a Kaname xYuuki pairing. If you have a character you think should show up send me their name, who they'd be jealous of and why._

_Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy with classes. _

_Also since I'm always looking for more inspiration, Idea Contest!!! Give me ideas for things that should happen in the plot and if I like them you may get yourself a cameo appearance during the chapter that contains your idea! There is no limit submit as many ideas as you get. Try to remember this YxK_


	2. Zero

**Jealousy**

_Disclaimer__: If I owned Vampire Knight I would be a very wealthy Asian. Since I am not I therefore do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**:**__ This story covers events throughout the manga but mostly focuses on events after Chapter 35, May even contain Spoilers all the way up to Chapter 47. Set after Yuuki awakens and neglects Rido's attack._

* * *

**Zero**

Zero paced around the school. He was restless and it didn't help that that bastard vampire had taken Yuuki and locked her away in the moon dorms. A sign escaped his lips. He wanted to see her to apologize for the things he said to her when he was angry and in shock. Even if she was a pureblood she was still Yuuki, his Yuuki… right? Zero's hands tightened into fist. Those damn vampires had refused to let him see her. No doubt under Kuran's instructions. The bastard pureblood that he was thought he could get away with anything, turning Yuuki into a vampire even after Zero had plainly told him he would kill him for such an action. Zero's consciousness conveniently steered away from the fact that he had pushed Yuuki to confront Kuran about her past and missing memories and that that past and those memories lead to the event revealing that Yuuki had been born not only a vampire but a pureblood, Kuran's sister, his mind provided. Zero couldn't help the anger and disgust. That bastard had so integrated himself into Yuuki's life that zero could not escape thinking about him while thinking about Yuuki. He leaned against a wall tucking his hands in his pockets. His mind continued to wander back to before this whole mess when Yuuki was still human, when she relied on and confided in him. Then that jerk had made that sick offer, he would help her with her past and memories if she became his lover. Zero's heart clenched and his anger rose in recollection of what that had done to him. Zero's mind suddenly tripped over another thought trailing on this memory; would Kuran expect her to keep up that deal now that she knew they were siblings? Zero's eyes narrowed as he pushed off the wall unable to stand still with this new disturbing question. He could not get around the idea that Kuran's attitude and actions around Yuuki had always been rather possessive and even with the revelation of their relation the vampire's actions were still more intimate than siblings could account for. Zero quickly made his way towards the moon dorms determined to see Yuuki more then he had ever been before.

He followed he aura and found himself staring at a window feeling both purebloods in the room beyond it. Considering his options he decided it was better to wait for Yuuki to leave for her bedroom crushing the torturous thought that Kuran could have easily arranged for innocent Yuuki to share his.

He paced restlessly for a few minuets impatience nagging him on what they were doing. Deciding that not knowing would drive him crazy he jumped into the tree nearest the window easily finding a branch from which to peer inside. He sighed in relief to see that the room was a study and not the bastard's bedroom. Relief that was short lived. He quickly scanned the room looking for the small cheerful girl and was perplexed to see only Kuran lazily lounging on his couch… Zero did a quick double take eyes narrowing at what he saw.

Kuran was not alone on the couch; in fact he had somehow gotten Yuuki into a compromising position lying on top of him. Zero gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. He wanted to rip off that bastards dirty hand from Yuuki's body, slug the smirk off his face, and tear his heart out.

His gut only twisted more seeing Yuuki unconsciously snuggle deeper into the other man's embrace. What was that manipulative ass doing to his pure Yuuki? First he turned her into a monster now he was poising her further with his sinful and incestuous desire.

Zero could not help but meet the pureblood's gaze challengingly and he made himself a promise at the victorious look he saw in Kuran's eyes. He may have failed to keep Yuuki safe and human but he would not let that monster control her, no he would kill Kuran and free Yuuki from the vampire's control.

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_Okay so I'm taking request for characters to do. Preferably someone who's POV would be showing jealously towards a Kaname xYuuki pairing. If you have a character you think should show up send me their name, who they'd be jealous of and why._

_Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy with classes. _

_Also since I'm always looking for more inspiration, Idea Contest!!! Give me ideas for things that should happen in the plot and if I like them you may get yourself a cameo appearance during the chapter that contains your idea! There is no limit submit as many ideas as you get. Try to remember this YxK_


	3. Aidou

**Jealousy**

_Disclaimer__: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. _

_**Author's Note**__**: **__So Aidou was suggested by multiple reviewers and I must say I agree though he is going to be hard since I see him as harboring jealous towards both Yuuki and Kaname. The boy is confusing and rather passionate about things. __This story covers events throughout the manga but mostly focuses on events after Chapter 35, May even contain Spoilers all the way up to Chapter 47. Set after Yuuki awakens._

* * *

**Aidou**

Kain sprawled rather lazily across his bed in the room he shared with Aidou watching his cousin pace the room frantically as he muttered to himself.

"Pureblood… her blood is sweet and delicious but this is Cross we're talking about!" Aidou pulled at his hair in frustration. "Clumsy, innocent, naïve, adorable little prefect Yuuki. She just can't be … can she?" He glanced at Kain for a response but the other boy just shrugged in a noncommittal fashion. Aidou growled out his confusing tugging harder on his hair. "I just can not imagine her as a vampire let alone a pureblood. An esteemed Kuran is completely out of the question!" The blonde continued his rant. Kain took a moment to be glad that his cousin had waited to break down in the privacy of their dorm room.

"You must admit that they always did have a resemblance to each other, Hanabusa." Kain said trying to calm the other boy down.

"Well yes but, but she was human!" He said holding his hands out in front of him. "I could never understand why he wasted so much time and energy doting on a human girl. Protecting her from trouble, which always seemed to follow her." Aidou started to pace once more as he rambled. "It all makes so much sense now!" He grabbed his head once more. "Her alluring scent, those captivating eyes, and her blood… oh her blood." The blonde's voice dropped as he remembered the sweet taste, his eyes tinting red before he jumped over to Kain. "Oh my lords I tasted her blood! A pureblood's blood!" He whimpered shoulders curling forward. "Kaname-sama is going to kill me." He squeeked eyes darting around searching for an imagined assassin. Kain shook his head wondering how he could be related to the sometimes moronic boy.

"If he intended to do that he would have easily done away with you when you first bit her." He reminded the blonde. Aidou nodded and relaxed.

"Of course." He murmured trying to regain some dignity. "It never would have happened had I known." He pointed out as well. "In fact, we could have helped protect her from other dangers. Why didn't he tell us? Did he not trust us?" He leaned against the edge of Kain's mattress. Kain put his hands behind his head. "I don't know, Hanabusa. I'm sure Kuran-sama has good reasons for his decisions." He carefully observed Aidou as the other boy stared at the door in thought. Aidou was remembering what little he had seen of Yuuki since her awakening.

"Her ancestry is so obvious now that I feel like an idiot for not seeing it earlier." The blonde muttered so softly even Kain's sensitive ears almost missed it. "Those eyes, her hair, so many of her features are purely Kuran." He sighed heavily. "She's the image of her mother." Aidou turned to Kain his demeanor serious. "I met them once, Juuri-sama and Haruka-sama." His posture straightened a bit before sagging back. "I still never realized it." His voice sounded a bit defeated. Kain reached over grabbing his cousin's shoulder to comfort him.

"No one noticed it." He reassures him. "The long hair helps to make it more obvious." He added in an attempt to be humorous. Aidou nodded.

"Her physical appearance has altered a bit since Kaname-sama awakened her hasn't it? We vampires are truly beautiful creatures." He commented in an odd tone. Kain frowned for a moment. "You don't have a crush on Yuuki-sama do you Hanabusa?" He asked carefully.

"Of course not!" Aidou denied quickly his cheeks going red. Kain narrowed his eyes.

"You've always had an unusual interest in her, even when she was just a prefect." Kain accused the blonde. Aidou reddened more and shook his head.

"I just wanted to know why someone as great as our leader Kaname-sama would be so interested in such a lowly, annoying, plain human girl." He said in a most dignified manner crossing his arms. Kain did not believe a word from his mouth. Aidou peeked over wondering if Kain bought his story. He had often been cruel and spiteful to the girl trying to convince himself that he was not and could never be attracted to a mere human child. At least now that she was a pureblood he would not have to continue to lie to himself. Kain narrowed his eyes at the redness of Aidou's ears.

"She belongs to Kaname-sama, Hanabusa." He warned the blonde in a serious tone. "They are engaged and I highly doubt he would have gone to all this trouble just to give her up." Aidou nodded his understanding.

"I know!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up. "It's just…" He paused for a moment. "It's nothing." He brushed away his thoughts and buried his ideas deep in the back of his mind. There was no reason for Kain to know about his hope that Yuuki might find him acceptable. After all purebloods often had noble lovers to strength the bloodlines of the lesser vampires.

Kain sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Your man-crush on Kaname-sama was bad enough but now you go and get yourself all attracted to Yuuki-sama too?!" He asked in an exasperated voice. "Ruka's hopes are impossible enough but Kaname-sama is possessive Hanabusa. Behave yourself or he might not be inclined to be as merciful as he was with you in the past." Kain warned harshly. He was growing more concerned for his rash and very impulsive cousin. He watch as Aidou nodded and made his way to bed. "I'm serious Hanabusa. You should just put such impossible ideas out of your mind or they will get you into trouble." Kain scolded more as he slid under his own comforter thinking about how exhausting it was going to be watching over both Aidou and Ruka these next few weeks.

* * *

_**Author's End Note**__**:**_

_Well this one came out a bit differently. You may get more Aidou later on. I intend to do Ruka and Ichijou next. _

_Sorry this took so long. I got pounded with a bunch of projects, labs, and exams the last few weeks. Just to let you know the more reviews I get the faster I update but don't expect consistent updates as I can get pretty busy. I tend to prefer reviews that are more then just "update soon", I also enjoy decent grammar and spelling. Please give some more in-depth reviews on what you think about the story. It helps me improve my writing and characterizations_


End file.
